Problem: Simplify $2a(2a^2 + a) - a^2$.
Explanation: Simplifying, we have: \begin{align*}
2a(2a^2 + a) - a^2 &= 2a(2a^2) + 2a(a) - a^2 \\
&= 4a^3 + 2a^2 - a^2 = \boxed{4a^3 + a^2}.
\end{align*}